<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet and Spicy Cider by wordjunket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132074">Sweet and Spicy Cider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordjunket/pseuds/wordjunket'>wordjunket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can't take the sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, First Dates, Fluff, Harvest Festival, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordjunket/pseuds/wordjunket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve finally get to go on their first date at a Harvest Festival. Naturally, it's more dramatic than they expected, but surprisingly it's not them causing a scene this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can't take the sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet and Spicy Cider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something of an intermission between the previous story and what I've planned next. But, there are some new faces appearing here. So, I'll add more character's to the tags in a few days time, just so it doesn't ruin the surprise for those who want to read this sooner. </p><p>This ended up being pretty far away from what I was originally going to have as their date. Also, some things that were originally going to be revealed here ended up being pushed into the next story - apparently Steve and Tony only cared about their date night and not any potentially life threatening, dangerous secrets that may have been revealed. Who am I to tell them what's more important? (The date, clearly it's the date)</p><p>Also, discovered I'm rubbish at writing fluffy dates. Who knew? (Okay, so I had a suspicion, but did I need to confirm it? Yes, yes I did.) </p><p>Thanks to AnonEhouse for the inspiration behind Clint's chickens' name - I loved the idea of Lucky, but no way was Clint keeping it so simple. The chicken told him it's name was far more dramatic than just that.  </p><p>TW: someone threatens to eat a beloved chicken. </p><p>Finally, as usual, all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Welcome to Eris!</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>This quaint little rock is famous for those in the know, who love a good Harvest Festival. Join the community - who are </strong>
  <b>always welcoming - when it's time to bring in the produce before the cold sets in. With games to indulge in, food to eat and cider to drink, everyone is welcome in this little pocket of space! </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve was Captain of The Avenger, an ex-soldier for the Universal Security Council, and had been travelling around the ‘verse for the better part of his life. He’d face down all manner of dangers, with barely a flinch.</p><p>He was brave, strong, and currently holding onto the catwalk railing like it was his sole lifeline.</p><p>Hoping the way his heart was lodged firmly in his throat wasn’t showing on his face, he peered over the railing into the cargo hold below.</p><p>Bruce was talking to Tony as the two lounged near the airlock, no doubt continuing the conversation they’d begun that morning over breakfast.</p><p>The good doctor had made an offhanded comment about air filtration units that Tony had pounced on with an eager glint in his eyes. The techno-babble had quickly escalated to intelligible noise for the rest of the crew, and the two had been mostly ignored by everyone during the meal.</p><p>From the little Steve had been able to glean, Bruce was concerned about the effects of having disease ridden livestock onboard a ship whose residents almost exclusively breathed recycled air. Tony had said something back, which - judging from his facial expression - meant he was eager to try and tackle the potential problem.</p><p>‘Disease ridden livestock’ may have also, potentially, have been Steve’s words, not Bruce’s.</p><p>“Ready, Captain?” Natasha’s voice was soothing, similar to that of a person trying to calm a child, as she appeared beside him, Clint slipping past and heading immediately down the stairs.</p><p>“Of course, everythin’ taken care of?” He checked as he released his death grip on the railing and followed her at a perfectly sedate pace, no jerky movements to be found.</p><p>“The ship’s secure, and we all know to meet back here before sunrise tomorrow,” she said, voice sounding perfectly at ease.</p><p>Sometimes, he really envied her. </p><p>“Good, good,” he nodded, eyes trailing across the rest of his crew, taking note of the amused looks on their faces, now all assembled and accounted for.</p><p>“Enjoy yourselves, then,” he said, gesturing to the airlock as he disabled it, and the ramp lowered to the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, what he really means, is have fun, and don’t stalk us, Clint,” Tony spoke up, coming to stand beside him and looking pointedly at the pilot.</p><p>“What?” Clint sputtered indigently.</p><p>“I don’t wanna see hide nor hair of you for the whole night, or the Featherbrain gets it,” Tony threatened, a smile hidden at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch Sir Lucksalot the Third, or I’ll take your precious engine for a service it won’t recover from.”</p><p>“If you touch the engine we’ll be stranded here forever, if I touch Featherbrain, we get chicken for dinner.”</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Alright, everyone out,” Bruce, surprisingly, cut in.</p><p>The doctor took hold of one of Clint’s arms and began towing him towards the ramp, ignoring his protests. Thor laughed loudly, and followed with Natasha at his side, the crew looking excited for the harvest festival that they were attending.</p><p>“Sir Lucksalot the Third?” Steve asked after a moment, looking at Tony with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Mm, apparently the chicken told him that was it’s ‘true name’,” Tony replied, looking delighted with the ridiculousness of it all.</p><p>Steve sighed and mentally gave up, why Clint had deigned to give that blasted chicken such a stupid name was beyond him… actually, it was perfectly in keeping with Clint’s brand of normal so he really shouldn’t have been surprised.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The real unanswered question, was why that chicken was still on his ship. </span></p><p>“So,” he looked over at Tony, noting the faint blush beginning to rise in his cheeks. “Shall we?”</p><p>Steve felt relief spread though his chest at the almost shy question. Tony’s own nervousness made his heart rate slow and a sense of calm spread through him. </p><p>It was nice to know that he was just as excited about this.</p><p>“Lets,” he said, reaching out and taking the mechanics hand in his, feeling excitement push out the nerves in his chest as Tony immediately laced their fingers together.</p><p>The harvest festival on Eris was already in full swing when they descended the ramp onto the planet. A large tree was at the centre of the festivities, with baskets hung from its branches filled with various vegetables and fruits that had no doubt been collected by the planets occupants. Various locals and tourists alike wandered about, partaking in activities held at the rickety looking booths that had no doubt sprouted up just for the festival. A selection of simple games were lined up to one side, barely visible through the crowds, the familiar ring tossing game the only one Steve could clearly see.</p><p>A small, raised platform with a simple thatch roof held up by four wooden pillars, held a group of musicians playing a jaunty jig, one of them with a string instrument was practically dancing as she played.</p><p>“Come on, Steve, let’s go,” Tony pulled lightly on his hand, brown eyes scanning over the various stalls.</p><p>Steve felt an answering smile pulling up his own lips, and he headed towards the crowds without any further prompting, finding his attention entirely swallowed up by the man beside him rather than the loud sights and sounds.</p><p>The two wandered about the festival, commenting on the abundance of food set up on tables, the farmers of the planet showing off the best of their crops for the year. At one point they passed a man with what looked like a pair of giant tongs, cooking fresh corn five at a time on an open flame, the smell of slightly charred corn filling the area around him.</p><p>The late afternoon light seemed to fade quickly from they sky, and people began to gather around a central pile of wood off to the side of the main festivities.</p><p>“Here,” Tony suddenly appeared again beside Steve, the mechanic having said something about needing to really assimilate with the festivities before disappearing for a moment.</p><p>Steve bemusedly took the husk of corn when Tony passed it to him.</p><p>“What’s this for?” he asked, looking around and realising the people near them held corn husks as well. </p><p>“Apparently, it’s a tradition here that when they light the bonfire to signify the end of the harvest, you throw the husks into the flames and the harvest gods will watch over you and grant you a bountiful new year,” Tony explained, his left arm brushing Steve’s.</p><p>“Hmm,” Steve bit his tongue at the idea of harvest gods, but the amused look on Tony’s face said he’d heard him anyway.</p><p>“Come on, we can always do with a little bit of extra luck on our side. A bountiful year sounds pretty good to me,” he grinned.</p><p>A hush fell over the crowd, and Steve glanced towards the bonfire site as a man and woman both stepped forward, husks held in their hands. They lit each others, before turning to quickly ignite the wood and vegetation that made up the bonfire.</p><p>A cheer went up throughout the crowd, but Steve’s attention was caught by Tony, as the man happily waved his corn husk in the air with everyone else, the silk still attached to it reflecting the firelight.</p><p>“Come on, Steve,” Tony looked over to him, an arm linking them together as he lead him towards the flames.</p><p>Copying what the locals were doing, Steve carefully held the husk towards the bottom of the flames, waiting only long enough for it to catch fire, before lifting it and with a jerky shove, sending it into the middle of the growing fire.</p><p>“<em>Wang ba dan</em>!” Tony cursed suddenly, hand retreating from the flames and sticking his thumb into his mouth.</p><p>“You alright?” Steve asked, concerned.</p><p>Pulling his thumb from his mouth, he peered at it for a moment before sighing.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just feels like I burnt it a little.”</p><p>“Let me see?” Steve reached for his hand, pulling it close so that he could see it in the flickering light.</p><p>The skin to the right of his thumb nail was pink and radiating heat.</p><p>“Looks like it was only a little burn,” Steve murmured.</p><p>“That’s good luck, you know,” a female voice suddenly said from beside them.</p><p>Steve looked over to see a young woman standing there, her pale face framed by long dark hair that fell past her shoulders in loose waves. </p><p>“Injury and pain equals good luck?” Tony asked, sardonic.</p><p>“I didn’t say it made sense,” the woman laughed, turning to throw her own corn husk into the flames, ending the process with clapping her hands together before her and giving a short, little bow.</p><p>“But, custom on this planet is that if your next year is destined to be extremely bright and prosperous, the fire eats the corn husk so quickly that it burns your hand, cautionin’ you to be thankful for the gifts you’re about to receive.”</p><p>Even the sound of people around them and burning corn husks couldn’t hide the snort of derision from Tony.</p><p>The woman laughed at them, not seeming at all bothered by their lack of belief in the harvest god they were currently at a festival celebrating.</p><p>“Not from around here, are you?” She raised an eyebrow at them. “Come on, I can show you to the med tent and they can put somethin' on it,” she offered, head tilting away from the bonfire.</p><p>“No, we’re not,” Steve agreed, before turning back to Tony. “Let’s go to the med tent just incase, alright?”</p><p>“It’s a tiny burn, I get more from my darlin’ engine weekly than this little thing,” Tony tried to protest, but Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began steering them through the crowds that were waiting for their turn at the bonfire, eyes tracking the woman ahead of them.</p><p>They broke through the crowd and the woman led them past the game stalls to a small tent that was more like a few large swatches of fabric being held up by rope. A pallet of straw was on the ground to act as a bed, with two wooden chairs in what remained of the small space.</p><p>“Hey, Doc, my friend here’s got a burnt finger, think you can patch ‘em up for me?” The woman said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards them as she addressed the woman reading in one of the wooden chairs.</p><p>“Oh, a lucky one, or just got too close to the flames?” The doctor asked as she put her book aside and stood, ushering Tony towards her. She pulled a small tube of ointment from one of the pockets of her skirt and uncapped it.</p><p>“Corn husk burnt too quickly,” Tony said, reluctantly holding out his injury for her inspection.</p><p>“A prosperous year ahead for you, then,” the doctor said easily, inspecting the wound via the bright lamp beside her, before beginning to slather some ointment onto Tony’s finger.</p><p>Steve waited patiently as Tony winced slightly at the contact, before he relaxed again, the numbing agent no doubt taking effect almost instantly.</p><p>It was only a few minutes later before the doctor was done, having wrapped a bandage around Tony’s thumb to make sure the cream soaked into his skin rather than getting rubbed off, before she sat back down and returned to her book.</p><p>“So, how’d you guys end up at a festival that you know nothin' about?” the woman asked once they began walking back to the main festival area.</p><p>Steve felt his ears heat up and cleared his throat, glancing at Tony who was already picking at the bandage.</p><p>“Leave it be, Tony,” he muttered, taking the mechanics hand in his own so that he couldn’t pull the binding off immediately.</p><p>“We were passin’ by this area, and I remembered someone talkin’ about this festival a few years ago. Thought we’d check it out,” Tony offered, a smile on his face as he redirected his attention to her.</p><p>“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers,” he held out his hand to the woman, a friendly smile on his face.</p><p>Someone who had selflessly offered to help a member of his crew, even if it was only for a small thing like a burn, had to be a somewhat good person.</p><p>“<em>Captain</em> Steve Rogers,” Tony spoke up, sounding amused as he nudged an elbow into his side.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes fondly, though the woman before them seemed to perk up.</p><p>“I’m Tony, the mechanic of his ship,” Tony said, nodding his head towards him as he did so.</p><p>“Nice to meet you both,” the woman said, shaking Steve’s hand. “My name’s Darcy Lewis.”</p><p>“What’re you doin’ here, Darcy?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I’m just passin’ through. I was with another ship of scientists, but when they left planet I decided it was time for a change. My friend and me stayed behind, but we’re lookin’ to move along again. My friend’s actually lookin’ for someone, and I said I’d stick with her until she found him.”</p><p>“You must be a good friend,” Steve’s smiled genuinely.</p><p>“I like to think so,” she grinned. “I don’t suppose you’re in the business of shuttlin’ people between planets?” She asked bluntly.</p><p>Steve didn’t know if he appreciated her bluntness, or if the slight feeling of unease at the back of his neck was too big of a warning to do so.</p><p>“For a price, we have some passenger bunks on board,” he said, slowly, gauging her reaction.</p><p>“Credits ain’t really an issue for us. We are, however, lookin’ to leave soon,” she said.</p><p>“In a rush?” Steve asked, voice casual but his eyes flickered over her again, looking for any signs of a threat.</p><p>“More we’re just over this planet now. It’s pretty small and there’s really not much to do here. If you guys are headin’ out after the festival, we’d definitely be interested in catchin’ a ride with you - for a price, of course,” she added, sunny smile still in place.</p><p>Steve took a moment to deliberate with himself. It was clear that there was more to the story than the woman was telling him, but he was also aware that two against his crew of six was definitely good odds in his favour should they try anything.</p><p>“You ain’t tryin’ to escape after killin’ someone or somethin’, are you?” Tony asked, equally as blunt.</p><p>Darcy laughed.</p><p>“No, nothin’ that excitin’. Just lost interest in this planet, is all, time for a change,” she said.</p><p>“Alright,” Steve finally said. “I wanna meet your friend before either of you steps foot on me ship, though,” he continued.</p><p>“That can be arranged,” Darcy said, easily.</p><p>She looked around for a moment, eyes trailing over the crowds before she paused in recognition.</p><p>“Oh, there she is, come on and I’ll introduce you to her.” She began to walk over to the large tree that acted as a focal point for the festival, the numerous baskets of produce hanging from its thick branches and piled up at the base of the trunk like an offering.</p><p>“So, you do actually take on passengers?” Tony asked as they followed her, arm linking with Steve’s so that it brushed against Steve’s side with every step they took.</p><p>“Course, what’d you think those passenger cabins were for?” Steve shot him a small smile.</p><p>“Thought you might have to be useful for the crew, to fly with you,” Tony shrugged slightly.</p><p>Steve was surprised for a moment, before realising that they hadn’t actually taken on any passengers since Tony had joined the crew as a one himself. Even then, he’d only joined initially because of his skills as a mechanic and the engines deplorable state.</p><p>“When we haven’t had a job in a while, we usually play passenger convoy for a small group as a oneway ticket to somewhere,” Steve explained.</p><p>Tony hummed in understanding, eyes back on where Darcy had come up behind a woman at the base of the tree, riffling through a small basket of baby pumpkins.</p><p>“Hey, Jane,” Darcy said, coming to a stop and glancing back to make sure that Steve and Tony had followed her.</p><p>The woman turned around, a pumpkin that was small enough for her to hold comfortably in one of her hands cradled to her chest. Her features were delicate, dark eyes inquisitive.</p><p>“This here is Captain Steve Rogers, and his mechanic, Tony. Jane, Captain Rogers said he’s got room in his ships passenger cabins for us. We’re finally goin’ to be gettin’ off this rock,” Darcy said cheerfully.</p><p>Jane inclined her head to them, a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Nice to meet you both,” she said.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Jane,” Steve said.</p><p>“Jane’s a scientist by trade,” Darcy continued. </p><p>“What kind of scientist?” Tony lent forward slightly with interest.</p><p>“I’m an ecologist,” she said, glancing between them curiously.</p><p>For a moment, Steve tensed as he watched her eyes land on their entwined arms, worried that they were about to have a problem. However, he relaxed slightly when her eyes stayed there no longer than anywhere else they landed. She seemed to be taking them in as a whole, rather that judging their actions.</p><p>“Oh, wouldn’t have thought there’d be much of a need for that seein’ as the USC makes all settled planets habitable for humans,” Tony said, voice only borderline polite.</p><p>“While the USC ensures planets have enough oxygen and water for human inhabitance, it doesn’t alter the planets’ reaction to colonisation. Every planet has it’s own effect on the humans living on it, for good or bad,” she said.</p><p>Steve was slightly relieved that she didn’t sound particularly put off by Tony’s blunt question.</p><p>“I would’a thought that’d be more of an anthropological inquiry.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in the customs developed on planets by various settlements. I’m looking at the biochemical make up of humans and how that’s developed after being exposed to various foreign stimuli.”</p><p>Steve thought Bruce and Jane would get along well. Glancing at Tony, Steve could see he was curious about her profession and was just about to settle in and patiently wait for them to go through the ins and outs of it, when Darcy suddenly reached out and slapped at Jane’s arm.</p><p>“<em>O, wo de shangdi</em>,” she gasped.</p><p>Steve followed Darcey’s eyes where she was staring into the crowd near the game stalls, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open.</p><p>He noted absentmindedly that he could make out Thor standing at the ring tossing stall, Clint behind and to the side of him as he cheered him on.</p><p>Steve looked back at the women just in time to catch Jane following Darcey’s line of sight, and he saw her freeze as shock registered on her face. Before he could say anything, Jane shoved the small pumpkin into Darcy’s chest, the woman fumbling it for a moment before clutching it in her hands. Jane then took off towards the ring toss.</p><p>“Uh, what’s goin’ on?” Tony asked, glancing between Jane’s rapidly retreating figure and Darcy.</p><p>“Somethin’ big,” Darcy said, shock and the beginnings of excitement in her voice.</p><p>Steve was surprised when Jane made a beeline for Thor himself, the man suddenly stopped his celebrations of successfully winning his game with Clint, in order to stare at Jane with an equally surprised look on his face.</p><p>For a moment, the two just stood staring at each other, before Jane pulled back a hand and slapped Thor across the face.</p><p>“<em>Tian na</em>!” Tony exclaimed, body jerking in sympathy as Thor looked back to Jane, something like resignation on his face as he even didn’t try to defend himself as she began speaking rapidly to him.</p><p>“What in the Earth-that-was is goin’ on here?” Steve asked Darcy, ready to intervene if it looked like Thor needed help. Currently, he just stood there and listened to the scientist as she spoke.</p><p>“Well,” Darcy broke off as Jane suddenly slapped Thor once more, looking a little surprised at her own action.</p><p>“<em>Women yinggai jieru ma</em>?” Tony muttered to him, head tilted towards him, but eyes remaining focused on the scene unfolding before them.</p><p>“Not yet,” Steve said.</p><p>“That there is Jane’s old boyfriend who up and disappeared on her a few years ago,” Darcy explained.</p><p>“Wait,” Tony suddenly looked a little mind boggled. “That’s <em>Jane</em>, as in Thor’s lover-girl who he had to up and leave when the USC caught up to what he and his brother were up to?”</p><p>“Somethin’ like that,” Darcy agreed, dryly.</p><p>“She ain’t look pleased to see him,” Steve said, absently.</p><p>“Would you if you’d spent years lookin’ for someone, and then found them wastin’ time at a festival rather than lookin’ for you?” Darcy asked.</p><p>“Uh, Cap, you might wanna break up the reunion, they’re startin’ to attract a lotta local attention,” Tony suddenly said, eyes on the growing crowd of people staring at the spectacle.</p><p>Resigned, Steve untangled his arm from Tony’s and approached Thor and Jane.</p><p>“This ain’t the place for such discussions,” he spoke over Jane’s rapid fire talk, ignoring the glare that landed on him for his trouble.</p><p>“If you two wanna catch up, how’s about you do it in the privacy of the ship? We don’t need everyone gawkin’ at you.”</p><p>While Jane looked like she was struggling between being annoyed at his interruption, and embarrassed by the attention they’d gained, Thor just nodded.</p><p>“Please, Jane, let us go somewhere we can speak privately,” he asked, quietly.</p><p>She huffed, cheeks pink, but nodded her head and allowed him to turn and lead the way to The Avenger.</p><p>“Who’da thought we’d get some emotional drama on our stop off that you’s two weren’t the cause of, eh, Captain?” Clint asked, looking like he’d had far too much cider and was enjoying himself immensely.</p><p>“Try not to pass out anywhere but the ship, Clint. If you’re missin’ in the mornin’ I’m sendin’ Natasha after you,” Steve threatened.</p><p>“Aw, Captain, that ain’t nice,” Clint almost seemed to be trying to pout like a child, but just ended up looking slightly deranged instead.</p><p>“All good?” Tony asked suddenly, having walked up to him with Darcy when Thor and Jane had departed.</p><p>“As good as it can be for now,” Steve muttered, arm once more reaching for Tony and wrapping around his waist.</p><p>“Ah, date’s goin’ well then, I see,” Clint winked at them, completely unaffected by the glare Steve threw him.</p><p>“It was, but someone’s crew can’t seem to keep themselves out of trouble for a single night,” Tony teased him.</p><p>“‘Scuse me, I seem to remember it was someone else who was causin’ us all the problems just a little while ago?” Clint snorted loudly.</p><p>“Not funny,” Steve said, voice tight.</p><p>The last thing he wanted to be thinking about tonight was Tony in danger and getting hurt.</p><p>“Don’t you have another mug of cider to guzzle?” Tony asked, voice sugar sweet as he lent into Steve’s side comfortingly.</p><p>“<em>O, likai zheli</em>,” Clint waved him off.</p><p>“I’m Darcy,” the woman who had been standing quietly watching their exchange suddenly broke in, hand held out to a surprised looking Clint.</p><p>Steve ignored the small amount of embarrassment he felt at having left her standing awkwardly beside them without introducing her, Clint had the ability to distract people into childish insults with little effort.</p><p>“Clint, pilot to The Avenger,” Clint shook her hand.</p><p>“Great, you now have a babysitter. We’re goin’ to continue our date now, try not to let anyone lynch you before dawn,” Tony said, pulling Steve away from Darcy’s amused face and Clint’s annoyed squawking.</p><p>Once the two had effectively lost their companions in the crowds, Steve directed them towards a long wooden table that was serving up warm cider in clay mugs.</p><p>“So, where were we?” He asked, taking two different flavoured cider mugs and handing one over to Tony with a small smile.</p><p>The mechanic grinned in return, accepting his mug and taking a sip, humming happily at the sweet apple taste.</p><p>“Just about here, I think,” he smiled at Steve, and the familiar warmth in his chest was like a pavlovian response at this point.</p><p>“Why don’t we head over there,” Steve nodded his head to where people had began to stretch out on the lush grass near the musicians, winding down as the night grew cooler.</p><p>“Sure,” Tony said.</p><p>Steve felt his cheeks flush pink as he realised Tony hadn’t even glanced over to where he’d pointed. The idea that Tony was happy to go wherever Steve suggested, merely because it was Steve that had suggested it, sent a thrill of happiness up his spine.</p><p>They walked over to the grass, sitting down in a clear area where they could still hear the music, but it wasn’t so loud that they couldn’t converse with one another if they wanted to.</p><p>Steve sat with one leg bent, an arm resting on it with his mug of cider held carefully so it wouldn’t spill. Tony sat beside him, body angled mostly towards him and a knee brushing against his hip every time either of them shifted.</p><p>“Did you get a different one to me,” Tony broke through the gentle quiet that had settled over them, leaning forward and clearly sniffing the air, the scent of cinnamon that had been added to Steve’s cider was strong.</p><p>“You ain’t gonna like it,” Steve said, offering out his mug anyway.</p><p>Tony shot him a playfull look as he took the cider and brought it to his mouth.</p><p>He took a sip, and Steve grinned when he immediately winced.</p><p>“It’s delicious,” he said after a long pause, returning the mug to Steve. </p><p>Steve laughed.</p><p>“You hate it,” he said.</p><p>Tony looked mulish for a moment, before he snorted and took a large gulp of his own cider.</p><p>“It tastes like spicy piss,” he agreed.</p><p>Steve laughed, his whole world narrowing down to the delighted looking smile spread over Tony’s face.</p><p>He brought his mug to his mouth and finished it off, placing the clay mug off to the side in the grass.</p><p>“There, now you don’t have to have it in your face,” he said.</p><p>“Hmm, except now you’ll smell like it,” Tony complained half heartedly.</p><p>Solving the problem, Steve reached for Tony’s mug and took a good drink of it, puffing out his cheeks as he gave the liquid a quick swill around his mouth before swallowing the sweet drink.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Tony exclaimed, looking delighted as he stole back his mug and drank what remained.</p><p>Steve’s cheeks flushed both with self-conscious embarrassment at his childish behaviour, and pleasure at Tony’s obvious amusement.</p><p>“Problem solved,” he shrugged, aiming for casual nonchalance, but he was pretty sure he achieved awkward simpleton instead.</p><p>“<em>Ni shi ruhi yuchun, wo xihuan</em>,” Tony said quietly, eyes flicking down shyly.</p><p>Steve couldn’t have wiped the smile off his face for a thousands credits.</p><p>“I like you, too,” he said, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Tony’s.</p><p>He tasted like the sweet cider he’d been drinking, the slight scratch of his beard tickling Steve as he raised a hand and gently curved it around the side of his neck, not holding him in place, but just grounding the both of them.</p><p>Tony hummed lightly as Steve pulled back, and he got to watch as the brunet slowly opened his eyes, the brown orbs lit up with happiness. A soft smile curved his mouth and Steve felt an answering one on his own.</p><p>A calmness settled over Steve, he was content to sit in the grass, with candles and outdoor torches to light up the area as the music played. Tony shifted closer to him, leaning against his side with a head nudging against his shoulder comfortably.</p><p>They stayed there, occasionally commenting on the music or the people around them.</p><p>Finally, it was when Tony’s full weight slumped against him, that Steve realised the other had dozed off.</p><p>Curling an arm around him, he rubbed his upper arm to gently rouse him.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get back to the ship,” he said, quietly.</p><p>There was a brief moment where Tony was clearly still mostly out of it as he rubbed his cheek against Steve’s chest, a protesting murmur coming from him, too slurred for Steve to clearly make out.</p><p>Steve leaned forward slightly, affection filling his chest as the other man blinked sleepily as he sat up, a hand reaching over to affectionately pat Steve’s knee.</p><p>Steve stood, stretching as he did so, before turning and taking Tony’s hands, pulling him to his feet as well. He lent down and collected their mugs as Tony stood yawning beside him, then he curled his arm around his waist and led the way back towards the cider table.</p><p>Mugs safely returned, they slowly walked towards the ship. The bonfire was still burning, but there were noticeably less people about. Some of the locals were working on cleaning up already, getting a head start before tomorrow morning.</p><p>Steve was just happy when they made it to the ship without incident, or seeing any of his crew along the way.</p><p>Tony remained half-leaning against him, arm around Steve’s own waist with his hand clutching at his shirt, and head hanging forward to press against Steve’s chest with each step they took. </p><p>A part of Steve wanted to take Tony up to his own quarters, to help him down the ladder and lay him out on his bed where he could press against him and let the excitement of the day lull him to sleep.</p><p>But, Tony was already mostly dozing as they walked, and it was only their first date.</p><p>“Tony,” Steve murmured, unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the mechanics hair as the arm around his waist tightened briefly.</p><p>“M’ tired,” Tony muttered.</p><p>“I know, we’re at your door,” Steve said, amused.</p><p>It took a little more encouragement, before Tony stood upright under his own strength, blinking around as though surprised they were in the guest quarters where his room was.</p><p>“You good?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that, um,” he suddenly laughed, sounding embarrassed. Tony reached a hand up and ran it through his hair, the lighting in the corridor enough for Steve to see the blush darkening his cheeks.</p><p>“This was really nice, Steve,” he finally said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve smiled, “it really was.”</p><p>Tony’s eyed darted around for a moment, flickering up to Steve, to his door, to the empty corridor around them.</p><p>“So, yeah,” Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>Steve suppressed the need to laugh, Tony’s own awkwardness boosting his bravery and relaxing his tense muscles.</p><p>Before Tony could launch into some babble about who knew what, Steve lent forward and pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips.</p><p>The mechanic was frozen for a moment, before his hands slid up Steve’s chest, one hand twining into the hair at the base of Steve’s neck, while the other hand clamped down on his shoulder as though a preemptive measure so Steve couldn’t pull away.</p><p>Like Steve would.</p><p>He slid his hands around Tony’s waist, rubbing his thumps up and down the space above his hips.</p><p>When they finally pulled back, Steve felt breathless, like he’d just done a workout routine that left his muscles sore for days afterwards. Tony, similarly, was breathing heavily, lips bitten pink and cheeks flushed for a different reason now.</p><p>Taking a small step back to put a bit of space between them, Steve watched as Tony seemed to pull himself together and a smile once more slid onto his face.</p><p>“This was real nice, Steve,” Tony said.</p><p>“Nice enough to do again, I hope?”</p><p>“Oh,” a lecherous grin spread over Tony face. “You ain’t gonna be able to get rid of me now.” Tony said, before ducking up to quickly press their lips together and then turning to open his door.</p><p>“Night, Steve,” he said, stepping into his room. "It's been real shiny." He finished with a cheeky grin, waiting only long enough for Steve to grin back at him, before he slid his door shut.</p><p>Steve stood staring stupidly at Tony’s door for a long minute, just grinning at nothing, before he shook himself and turned, heading for his own quarters.</p><p>He didn’t see anyone else until he had to pass through the kitchen, but there was some kind of drinking game happening between Darcy, Clint, and Natasha, with Bruce sitting at the head of the table, a chalk slate before him to keep score.</p><p>The others were wrapped up in the game, but Steve briefly caught Natasha’s eye as he slinked past, not wanting to deal with the teasing of the rest of the crew until he’d had some sleep and time to process everything.</p><p>Thankfully, as though reading his mind, she merely smirked at him, before turning to Clint and bluntly telling him not to try and cheat, to take his shot like a real pilot and be a baby about it.</p><p>Steve spared a glance at the door to Thor’s quarter’s as he pushed open his own, but he wasn’t too worried. If Jane had wanted to kill him, or do anything more than slap him in what looked like barely restrained control, he was sure the large man could either deal with it himself, or seek the appropriate help. The woman deserved a bit of anger, as Thor had been with Steve for four years now, he wondered how long it’d been since he’d left her.</p><p>Climbing down the ladder, he made short work of his clothes, until he was in only his underwear, and finally allowed himself to flop onto his bed, a loud sigh draining his body of tension.</p><p>Staring at the roof, he smiled and stretched out an arm, imaging what it would be like to have another body warming the sheets beside him.</p><p>Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to wait too long to find out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wang ba dan – motherfucker </p><p>O, wo de shangdi – Oh, my god</p><p>Tian na - holy shit/gosh</p><p><em>Women yinggai jieru ma </em>- should we intervene?</p><p><em>O, likai zheli</em> - Oh, get out of here</p><p><em>Ni shi ruhi yuchun, wo xihuan </em>- You’re so silly, I like it</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>